


Tending a Place to Call Home

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lucid Dreaming, M/M, One Shot, Pocket Dimensions - Freeform, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Crowley goes to sleep and wakes up in a place that turns out to be extremely familiar.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	Tending a Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 8 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord. The prompt was dream!

In Aziraphale's dreams, there is a garden.

Crowley's not sure, at first, that it _is_ Aziraphale's dream. But it doesn't feel like one of his, and more importantly, it doesn't _smell_ like one of his, either. It feels like Aziraphale, but like the protected, secretive parts of him, the places Crowley's not supposed to go.

He's here now, though. He wanders down the little gravel path through the garden, touching overgrown leaves and inspecting flowers in bloom. Snooping, he is, but it's not like he meant for this to happen. Shared dreams—not something he's ever played around with, and definitely never with Aziraphale.

An accident of some kind, he supposes, but why now? They've slept next to each other before, when circumstances demanded it, and nothing like this ever happened.

Crowley wills himself to wake up. Nothing. Okay, then.

"Aziraphale?" Like the bookshop, the garden is chaotic, all things that should never grow next to each other but are happily doing so regardless. Crowley keeps going.

Back in the waking world, he's (still, he hopes) asleep in Aziraphale's bed, in his tiny bedroom above the bookshop. A bed they now share sometimes, because that's a thing they're allowed to do now. A room that ought to feel claustrophobic to him, but after so long of being in love with Aziraphale, just feels close and cozy like this garden.

He finds Aziraphale at the very center of the maze of paths—a quest which, Crowley now realizes, his feet solved unerringly. Aziraphale is standing stock still, hands folded behind his back, staring up at the tallest tree Crowley's ever seen. The further up he looks, the more it disappears into the puffy white clouds.

"Aziraphale." Crowley tries to keep his tone neutral, cautious, but some of his relief bleeds through. Now that he's found Aziraphale, they can figure this out together.

Aziraphale turns around. His posture relaxes as he does, and a rueful expression crosses his face. "So you've found me. I suppose this was bound to happen."

"Where are we?" Crowley asks.

"Oh, I don't know," Aziraphale says. He looks up into the tree, so Crowley does, too. One could climb for years—for centuries, maybe—and never get to the top. "Just a place I come sometimes when I need a little rest. It's been here almost as long as we have."

Not a dream, then. More of a pocket dimension, or a manifestation of Aziraphale's subconscious. Crowley's not sure what makes that different from a dream but decides not to push it.

"Huh," Crowley says. The landscaping makes sense now, at least. After all, everything started in a place not too different from this.

"Do you. D'you mind if I stay? Just for a bit."

Aziraphale smiles at him and reaches out for Crowley's hand. Crowley takes it.

"You couldn't have come at all if I didn't want you to, you know," Aziraphale points out. Crowley grins. "My dear, you can stay as long as you like."


End file.
